


Accidents Happen

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry learns that loving someone doesn’t necessarily mean  trusting them and Draco learns that sometimes old habits die hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> #72 Force Of Habit. written at: February 15, 2008.

**Accidents Happen**

As he sat next to the lifeless form of his beloved, he thought about how it had happened. How it had all just happened.

Thinking back, he remembered that there had been something in his walk. Something in the way he called his name and reached for him so suddenly. Something that had awoken it.

That old and buried instinct to protect himself from harm, that had brought the curse to his lips.

That curse. He hadn't meant to use it of course, after all, it had just happened.

"Did you really think...I would hurt you?" His beloved looked imploringly at him.

"Never!" He replied a bit too quickly. "I just...it was..."

"Just a force of habit?"

As he bit down on his lower lip, not trusting himself to speak again, his beloved smiled sadly up at him.

"I thought so..." he whispered, and turned away.

And he thought about how it had happened. How it had all just happened.

Like "they" had just happened...

**End**


End file.
